1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing management apparatus for correcting delay in operation of a manufacturing cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that manufacturing machines machine and weld parts, and thus productivity is improved in a manufacturing factory. Further, it is known that a plurality of manufacturing machines are used for manufacturing products in the manufacturing factory. When a plurality of manufacturing machines are used, the plurality of manufacturing machines share operations in order to manufacture products.
Japanese Patent No. 3414194B discloses an operation distribution method which automates a spot distribution operation of a spot welding robot. In the distribution method, it is disclosed that spots are distributed by a predetermined algorithm using a robot simulation system.
Japanese Patent No. 5061965B discloses a robot production system which can complete a teaching operation in a short time without needing to prepare a dedicated tool. Further, the patent journal discloses that a plurality of robots are installed on a production line and the robots are removed from the production line.